


Is There Somewhere

by Marimay



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimay/pseuds/Marimay
Summary: The quiet moments they spend together are something Arthur looks forward to more than he'd like to admit.





	Is There Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is very inspired by the song Is There Somewhere by Halsey. It was made for Arthur/Eames.

Arthur let the hotel room door close under its own weight, not letting go till he heard the satisfying click of it being completely shut. He slipped the locks into place even though he always considered them ornamental, and took a deep breath. The room was cooler than the humid summer night air outside, and soft jazz music, that he couldn’t identify, drifted in from the main part of the suite. Eames was already there.

“Darling.”

He didn’t hold back his smile. There was Eames, who was completely his in this moment, dressed in nothing but boxers and a pair of tube socks gently swaying to whatever song was playing through his phone. “Mr. Eames.”

“Dance with me?”

He crossed the room in a few strides shedding two guns, his suit jacket, and wallet as he went. It was easy to just close his eyes and let Eames lead the dance, and the evening. Their bodies slotted up against each other as they rocked back and forth gently moving in a small circle, “what are we doing?”

“Dancing.”

It was a simple answer, and it was perfect for the moment. Melting into Eames was easy. Sometimes he had to just give in, and let go. Eames was the safest, and easiest place to do that. In these small moments the complications, the work, none of it mattered. They were just together, and the rest fell away the second the door closed.

“Patio?” Eames kissed his temple and spun him around once, ending in a dramatic dip before breaking their contact.

“You need to stop smoking.”

“Mmm.”

The deep rumble was enough to make Arthur reach out and grab his arm pulling Eames into a kiss that was meant to be quick but ended up lingering. This was when he could take what he wanted from Eames without worrying about consequences. Daily he had to be tightly wound, and ready to go at a second’s notice. Now, even though there was never enough time, he could be easy and take everything he wanted.

“I’ll share.” Eames cupped his cheek and kissed him back before disappearing out to the patio.

A light breeze was coming in over the ocean, helping to cut the humidity. Eames always did have an eye for the most expensive hotels with the best views; views that they never really saw much of. He watched from the doorway as Eames leaned back against the wall and lit a cigarette before taking a long drag. Eames let the smoke out in a long steady stream, his eyes closing as the wind took it.

“Sharing.” Arthur plucked the cigarette from Eames’ hand and sat down on a chair. He didn’t smoke, not really, but this had almost become some form of foreplay for them.

Soon Eames had a chair dragged next to his, and bent slightly placing a kiss on Arthur’s neck before resting his head on his shoulder, “it’s a nice night.”

“It’s humid.” Arthur answered flatly taking another puff of the cigarette. 

“You can close your eyes and listen to the ocean though.”

“I’d like to hear some other things.” He didn’t want to admit that it was perfect, the whole thing was out of a movie.

“Yeah?” Eames lifted his head and looked at Arthur with a wide lazy grin full of mismatched teeth. “Like what?”

“You moaning my name.”

“Okay.”

Once Eames was standing all his resolve broke, but he went in slow motions anyway. This wasn’t anything more than it seemed. It wasn’t love, it was a night. He put the half smoked cigarette out on the painted cement before attaching his own lips to Eames’. It was familiar now, but still turned every nerve in his body into something more raw, and wanting than he was used to.

When Eames laid back on the bed he went with the action letting himself be pulled down. He settled and took a familiar position with his legs spread wide across Eames’ hips. His erection pressed against his dress pants uncomfortably, and he knew Eames hadn’t missed that fact when he ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

Arthur bent slightly and kissed him as he started undoing the buttons on Eames’ shirt. He kissed a silent trail along the newly exposed skin, and looked up to see a sated smile covering his lovers face. Yes, they were lovers, but not in love. He couldn’t ever allow himself that luxury. He would not fall, he would not be making this out to be more than it was. They had lives outside of each other; their nights together didn’t matter. He didn’t need Eames to feel like himself, even if these were the moments he felt most awake.

“Arthur.”

He looked up at his name as he began taking his own cloths off. They were so far past quick fucks where everything ended up ripped off, and their bodies bruised, “yes?”

“This is where it beings.”

“What does?” He dropped his pants, making sure to pull the lube from his pocket first.

“This.” He said with a wave of his hand like it explained everything. 

“Eames shut up.”

He was rewarded with soft eyes, and a large smile as he climbed back up onto the other man’s lap. This time there was nothing between them and he made no show of slowly sliding down onto Eames’ cock. Big hands clutched at his hips, and he wrapped his hands around Eames’ biceps. They moved together Eames pushing up as Arthur pressed down. 

It wasn’t long till Eames couldn’t take the slower pace that Arthur was dictating, and flipped them over. Eames’ hips moved in a steady pace forcing needy little noises from the back of Arthur’s throat. Big lips sucked small bruises onto his collar bone, just where his shirt could hide them, they were always careful. They had always moved together perfectly, even when Eames got rougher which he normally did. Arthur had spent plenty of nights pressed against walls, doorways, and big hotel windows. Those nights he still knew how to move against Eames and make every single second count.

“Eames.” Arthur arched up. “Make me cum.”

He wasn’t answered verbally, but a hand wrapped around his cock jerking in unsteady motions as his body bounced back and forth still being fucked thoroughly. It wasn’t long till his body tensed and he moaned out loudly as he came between the bodies. Eames’ lips were on his neck, and then on his own kissing him sloppily with want before he came himself.

“Arthur.” Eames whispered against his next.

Arthur focused on the blinding white sheets, not the comfortable weight on top of his body. He wouldn’t think of the promise of the next round when Eames woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He didn’t want to think of what would happen to him when they took jobs apart. He wasn’t about to admit anything to himself.

**

Three weeks later, just enough time for the marks left on his body to fade, Arthur sent an email with no subject, and the body just asking ‘Is there somewhere we can meet?’. He knew Eames would only consider it some kind of physical need, and honestly it was better off that way.

Nine hours later he got an email back. It was a poem that was more romantic than pornographic, accompanied by a date, time and address. He knew it was an art showing, it was of an artist he knew well, one Eames followed and often copied. It was bold to go there, but it couldn’t be avoided. This is what Eames did, blended in, pretended, and forged. He was whoever his subject needed him to be. That was the only thing still allowing Arthur to keep him at arm’s length.

He’d be there. He couldn’t say no to Eames.

“Lisa is here.”

Arthur stated skipping a normal greeting as Eames appeared in front of him. His eyes were locked on the tight lipped woman as her cheeks flushed, most likely in rage. He knew what their history was, and chose not to dwell on the fact that most of their community thought of Eames and Lisa as a couple. There was always a truth behind a rumor, but he didn’t dig into Eames’ life beyond their time together. It didn’t matter anyway; she was still jealous of the attention that Eames gave him. Eames had picked him over her so many times now that he had lost count.

“I didn’t invite her.”

“I don’t care.”

“I invited you.”

“Eames. I don’t care.” Arthur waved his hand lightly. “Is this location choice you forcing me into a job, or do you have a room somewhere in the city?” 

“Both.”

Of course. He didn’t have to say it, but naturally Eames would only want him around if it had to do with work. It didn’t matter how they spent their time after jobs, or how they were both suddenly different people once everyone else dropped away.

“What’s first? Work wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I got on the plane to come here.”

“You come first Darling, always.”

Eames was careful not to take his hand, but Arthur didn’t miss their knuckles brushing as Eames walked out of the room with purpose. He shot one last glance at Lisa, who had somehow turned an even deeper shade of red, before he left. 

The hotel was another stunner, some kind of opulent new build with expensive rooms that looked out over the Eiffel Tower. Personally he always found Paris a little underwhelming. The more cities he went to, the more they blended together. Everything was just a jumble of landmarks and traffic dotted with the same kinds of people. Then again nothing else really mattered when he was pressed between a wall and Eames’ body.

“I missed you.” Eames mumbled against his neck before kissing the same spot, coming dangerously close to leaving a mark he couldn’t hide.

“You missed my body.” Arthur pushed back against the wall arching his body up into the other man’s hands to make his point. 

“I missed you.” Eames moved holding Arthur’s head in his hands before kissing him.

It was too close to everything he wanted to hear, “don’t say things like that Eames.”

“Can we pretend?” It was punctuated with a long kiss.

“What?”

“That we’re in love.”

It was simple, just pretend, just another forge. Arthur could be a forger when it came to his feelings, he could manipulate and dull them when he needed to, “yeah. Sure.”

They kissed, Arthur still pressed against the wall, Eames’ hands roaming freely over his body. It was slow, and lacked the neediness that normally clouded all of their time together. The kisses were the kind that normal people whispered sweet nothings in-between. They couldn’t do that. That’s not what this was, pretending or not, they were not really in love.

“Let go Arthur.” Eames whispered, and the way the dull hotel room light hit his eyes made it all look so much more real than it was.

They stripped each other as they made their way to the bed. Each button was undone slowly, and by the time his back hit the mattress Arthur’s entire body was buzzing with want. Eames slid into him with no hesitation causing both of them to let out moans at the feeling. Eames’ lips came down on his own while his cock moved in and out of his body in a slow, easy rhythm. This was the moment where everything wasn’t just pretend.

They came together quicker than Arthur thought they would, and for the first time Eames’ rolled out of the bed quickly returning with a damp face cloth. He cleaned them up, and managed to get Arthur under the blankets before settling under them himself. They didn’t do this part, this was intimate. This wasn’t passing out after a good hard fuck. This was needing to be near each other after making love. It sounded hokey and dated, he didn’t want it, but he couldn’t deny it. 

“We’re in love.” Eames said softly.

“Pretending.” Arthur answered just as quietly before he turned to rest his head on Eames’ chest, “just pretending.”


End file.
